Starscream (Generation One)
Starscream is a Decepticon from many different continuities of the Transformers universe. An ambitious and treacherous sort of fellow, he most often gets his chance to lead after backstabbing or betraying Megatron in some form. The character of Starscream who wants to overthrow Megatron as the leader has been in every Transformers cartoon series except for the Unicron Trilogy and no character called Starscream was in the show Robots in Disguise. Generation One Voice actor: '''Chris Latta ''' Starscream is one of Megatron's most trusted lieutenants, even if he's always trying to usurp Megatron's leadership. In the episode Starscream's Bridage, Megatron finally puts up with Starscream's thrist for command of the Decepticons and the chance to betray Megatron. So he builds Combaticon Decepticons Brawl, Swindle, Vortex, Onslaught, and Blast Off using Energon cubes and broken vehicles used by humans. The 5 Combaticons become Bruticus, then Bruticus actually managed to defeat Megatron, grabbing the Decepticon leader in its' hand. However, Decepticon Menasor separated Bruticus back into Brawl, Swindle, Vortex, Onslaught, and Blast Off, and Megatron grabs Starscream by his neck. Decepticon Astrotrain throws Starscream and the Combaticons into space and banished from Earth. The 5 Combaticons no longer wanted Starscream as their leader, and instead it is now Onslaught. In episode Revenge of Bruticus, the 5 Combaticons try to melt the Earth by bringing it to close to the Sun by using the Space Bridge. The human race were unable to stand the high sun heat, and the Autobots rush to stop the 5 Combaticons. Starscream and Shockwave were prisoners of the Combaticons while Megatron, the other Decepticons, Optimus Prime, and other Autobots free both of them to stop the 5 Combaticons. When the Autobots left, Megatron welcomes back Starscream into Decepticon command. Then, the 5 Combaticons become controlled in serving Megatron. In the G1 movie, he finally gets his chance to lead after throwing a critically injured Megatron out of an airlock into the vastness of space. His leadership reign doesn't last past his coronation ceremony however, as Galvatron quickly crashes the party and vaporizes him. This does not deter Starscream from tormenting Galvatron, for at this point, he became a ghost. Movies Voice actor: '''Charlie Adler ''' Starscream appears as a fairly minor character in the first film. He fights Autobots Ironhide and Ratchet during the final battle, but when his allies Megatron, Brawl, and Blackout were destroyed, he fled back to space. He returns again in Revenge of the Fallen as one of the main antagonists, serving as the teritary antagonist. Megatron was angry at Starscream for taking his leadership when Megatron was killed by the All Spark power, then Starscream (obviously unhappily) was back to second or third-in-command. He also survives the war the Decepticons bring to in Egypt where the Sun Harvester was. He will be returning in the third movie. It is unknown yet what Starscream' role in Transformers 3: Rise for Revolution '''will be. Michael Bay said that the primary antagonist will be Decepticon Shockwave, so it possibly means that Starscream will battle Shockwave. Animated ''Voice actor: '''Tom Kenny'' Starscream also appears in 'Transformers: Animated '''as one of the four primary Decepticons, besides Megatron, Blitzwing, and Lugnut. In the first episode, he finds that the Autobots have the All Spark. He battles the 5 Autobots, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl in Detroit, Michigan. He proves to be more powerful than all 5 Autobots together. When Optimus Prime and Starscream fight for the All Spark, its' power causes Starscream to blast off. Then, when Megatron got a new body, he makes Starscream go offline as punishment for betraying. Starscream was brought back online by a piece of the All Spark. He fails to attack Megatron, but he is able to attack Autobot Ultra Magnus. However, the Autobots and Elite Guard defeat him once again. He clones himself and brings back more Decepticons, Ramjet, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, and '''Slipstream. '''When the 5 Starscream clones manage to defeat Megatron, Starscream was able to destroy Megatron once and for all until a human named Issac Sumdac cut off his head and replaced a new robotic unit called the Headmaster into Starscream's body. Starscream only had his head for a while. He and Megatron, along with other Decepticons were sucked in a black hole portal called the Space Bridge. When finding the Autobot Omega Supreme offline when the giant Autobot had also gone offline due to going through the Space Bridge and destroying it, he and Megatron enter the Autobot. Starscream gained control of Omega Supreme's body, but when Autobot Bumblebee throws a transwarping device at Omega Supreme's body, Starscream, Megatron, and the Autobot whose body that Starscream is controlling, keep teleporting with no control. After Starscream manages to gain another body by entering his ship again, Megatron destroys all the other new bodies that are cloned by Starscream. Starscream then fights Autobots Jazz and Prowl, but when his spark fell off, Starscream went offline forever. Prime ''Voice actor: '''Sam Riegel ('for the video game and possibly will voice Starscream in the TV show) '' He is one of the main Decepticons in the new upcoming TV show '''Transformers: Prime, '''which will air on The Hub, the same channel as the former Discovery Kids. Like the G1 Starscream, live-action movie Starscream and Animated Starscream, he wants to overthrow Megatron and be the leader of the Decepticons. Starscream is one of the playable characters in the video game '''War for Cybertron. '''He turns into a Cybertronian jet. In the video game, he is defeated by Optimus Prime in the Autobot story after serving as a sub-boss. In the Decepticon story, he is still under Megatron's rule. Category:Giant Robots Category:Decepticons Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Idiots Category:Power Hungry Category:Treacherous Villains Category:Traitor Category:Undead Villains Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Villains